


intro to romantic homages and queer theorizing

by nikola_tesla_slowburn



Series: mock community episode scripts and screenplays [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Announcements, Coming Out, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Missing Scene, Screenplay/Script Format, Secret Relationship, Unconventional Format, except for it's not just a missing scene its an entire missing episode, there isnt a tag for 'backround fluff' but it's in here, why is tagging so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikola_tesla_slowburn/pseuds/nikola_tesla_slowburn
Summary: EPISODE DESCRIPTION: Troy and Abed have something big to tell the study group, but when unforeseen events prevent them from being able to say it, the group ends up theorizing and betting on what it could possibly be.
Relationships: Britta Perry & Jeff Winger, Shirley Bennett & Annie Edison, Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: mock community episode scripts and screenplays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010862
Comments: 27
Kudos: 168





	intro to romantic homages and queer theorizing

**Author's Note:**

> AAASJSDK OK SO!!!  
> this is one of the biggest projects I've written and I'm so so proud of it!! it's not remotely near as long as a real script would be but i think it has the same flow as a real episode of community. the setting isn't super specific but just for context this takes place in the later half of season 3. hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it!! <3

**COLD OPEN**

**INT. TROY AND ABED’S TOP BUNK - MORNING**

We see an overhead shot of Troy laying on his side, sleeping, he appears to be the only one in bed until he rolls over, now awake, to see Abed laying next to him, awake and staring intently at Troy. Troy jumps a little but quickly smiles fondly.

**TROY**

**(softly)**

Good morning.

**ABED**

Morning

(beat.)   
  
**ABED (cont.)**

I think we need to tell the group about us.

(beat.) 

**ABED (cont.)**

Also sorry for staring. I know some people find it creepy but I can’t help it sometimes.

Troy frowns and shifts a little, visibly nervous.

**TROY**

**(voice shaking slightly)**

Are you sure that’s a good idea? What if they freak out?

(beat.)

**TROY (cont.)**

**(realizing the second half of Abed’s sentence)**

Oh- uh, don’t worry about it. It was a little weird, but a good weird. It was cute-weird.

Abed stops to think this over for a minute as Troy watches expectantly.

**ABED**

I’m sure they’d take it fine, except for maybe Shirley and Pierce. But if you want to wait a little longer that’s okay.

(beat.)

**ABED (cont.)**

**(softer now, a little more comforting)**

It’s going to come out sooner or later, Troy. If you want we could try and recreate an iconic coming out scene, there aren’t many but I’m sure we can figure it out.

Troy takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and moving his arm to wrap around Abed’s waist.

**Troy**

**(more confident)**

You’re right. Might as well get it over with. And as fun as an homage sounds I think we should do it our own way, you know? Our own special Troy-and-Abed-are-together moment.

Abed smiles softly and is about to say something when…

**ANNIE (O.S.)**

Abed, have you seen my green sweater? I want to wear it today but I haven’t seen it since last week when you took it last week so you could dress up like Kermit.

Cut to a shot of the blanket fort’s ‘door’ beginning to be opened as Annie makes her way in.

**ANNIE (O.S.)**

Hello?

Cut to a shot of Troy and Abed, both sitting up and looking panicked.

**TROY**

**(panicking)**

Shit!

Abed sits stock still as Troy fumbles as he tries to get out of bed, he slips and falls off of the top bunk instead, landing face-first on a pile of clothes and comics with a soft ‘oof’ just as Annie pokes her head through the blanket fort’s door. We see a wider shot of the whole room, Annie looking worried and Abed still sitting in bed, watching this scene play out with a blank, shocked and somewhat amused look. 

**ABED**

**(nonchalant)**

Morning Annie, the sweater is just over on that chair.

Abed smiles in an attempt to look normal, Troy lets out a groan and something that sounds like a ‘Good Morning”. 

  
  


**CUT TO INTRO.**

**“AT LEAST IT WAS HERE” BY THE 88 PLAYS**

  
  
  


**ACT I**

  
  
  


**INT. BETWEEN TWO BOOKSHELVES IN FRONT OF THE STUDY ROOM.**

The camera pans around a bookshelf corner and we see Troy and Abed talking excitedly, we can’t hear details but it’s obvious they’re planning something.

**TROY**

And you’ve got the-?

**ABED**

**(cutting him off)**

Yep. You told-?

**TROY**

**(grinning and cutting him off)**

Absolutely. I think we’re ready.

They do their handshake, and just as they're about to walk away, Troy leans up to press a quick kiss to Abed’s cheek.

**TROY**   
**(confidently)**

Let’s do this.

**INT. THE STUDY ROOM.**

The group has fallen into their usual dynamics. Britta is arguing with Jeff as he searches something frantically on his phone. Annie is writing in her binder and listening to Shirley talk about her sons. Pierce is intently flipping through something that could either be a tanning salon pamphlet or a bible depending on how you look at it. Troy and Abed take their usual seats, trying hard to look inconspicuous.

**BRITTA**

**(playfully)**

You two are late, that’s new. Anything you want to tell us?

Pierce’s head shoots up and he’s about to make a (probably homophobic) joke, when Britta glares at him he grumbles and goes back to his pamphlet.

**SHIRLEY**

Now Britta you know that’s too far. Even for you.

Britta frowns, confused and a little hurt.

**SHIRLEY (cont.)**

I’m sure Troy and Abed just ran into some perfectly moral issues on their way here this morning.

She smiles sweetly at Troy and Abed and the two share a look.

**ABED**

Actually, Troy and I have an announcement.

We cut to see the group’s reaction to this. Pierce looks confused and oblivious, Shirley looks a little taken aback, Annie’s eyes are wide and her mouth is slightly agape. Jeff sets his phone down and shifts forward in his seat. Him and Britta share a ‘no way’ look.

**TROY**

**(grinning)**

Abed and I-

Troy is suddenly cut off by Garrett, who bursts through the study room doors dressed like a train conductor in a homemade costume that resembles a train. He is making loud chugging noises and blowing a train whistle. The group watches, confused, except for Troy and Abed. Garrett exits and continues chugging down the hallway.

**ABED**

(clearing his throat)

Uh, what he meant to say is that me and and Troy are-

Abed is cut off once again as a horde of students, all dressed like cars, clamber into the room, all shouting and honking bike horns. We hear a man complaining loudly about how bad rush hour is. The study group continues to stare and disbelief. They make their way out of the study room and can be heard running into students down the halls.

**JEFF**

**(looking shell shocked)**

Well that was-

**ABED**

**(suddenly very agitated)**

ME AND TROY ARE-

Abed is cut off for a third time as a mariachi band shuffles in, they’re playing a loud and festive tune. They settle into a corner as one of the members, not holding an instrument, goes to place a sash reading ‘FELIZ QUINCEñEARA’ around Pierce, and placing a cheap plastic crown on his head. The band stops the music to clap and cheer, and then make their way out of the room. They can be heard still playing music down the halls. Abed’s watch suddenly beeps.

**ABED**

**(glancing down at his watch)**

Oh no, I’m running late to a shoot for my student film. Troy you still want to help me, right?

**TROY**

Of course buddy.

(beat.)

**TROY (cont.)**

Well, see you guys later!

**ABED**

Bye!

The two silently gather their things and leave the very confused study group. As they exit the door, we see Abed reach out to hold Troy’s hand. The group remains quiet for a few moments after they leave.

**BRITTA**

**(still a little shocked)** **  
** Either those two have some of the most amazing and coincidental timing, or they’re up to something.

We cut to a shot of Pierce readjusting his crown and Shirley looking at him with a bewildered expression.

**ANNIE (O.C.)**

Yeah, something seemed off about that.

Cut to Annie, deep in thought.

**ANNIE (cont.)**

They seemed really freaked out this morning, Troy fell out of bed when he heard me ask Abed about my sweater.

**JEFF**

(grinning mischievously and gesturing to each member)

Betting pool? Betting pool? Betting pool? Betting pool?

The group nods excitedly, beginning to form their theories, except for Shirley, who is looking down at her bag, looking very lost.

**ANNIE**

Shirley? Are you okay?   
  


Shirley looks up quickly and nods.

**SHIRLEY**

**(hesitant)**

What those two boys do in their free time is none of my business. I won’t join the bet.

The group doesn’t seem to be that surprised, Jeff starts again.

**JEFF**

Now, onto the important stuff. Annie can you draw up our betting pool?

Annie nods excitedly and begins to write.

**JEFF (cont.)**

Now, who wants to share their theory first?

Annie raises a hand

**ANNIE**

Well, it’s obviously something big… And something they can’t tell us. My money’s on a third paintball war.

The group nods, taking in Annie’s theory. 

**BRITTA**

Not to be a buzzkill, but what if it’s something bad? What if city college somehow got them to work as double agents and now they’re trying to infiltrate Greendale and learn all our secrets?!

The group looks skeptically at Britta.

**BRITTA**

**(a little embarrassed)**

Or- or maybe Abed finally had his big break and is working on a real professional film.

Annie gives her a reassuring smile and jots it down. 

Pierce scoffs and the attention is turned to him.

**PIERCE**

Please, we all know what they’re really doing.

He raises his eyebrows, and gestures loosely. The group doesn’t catch on.

**PIERCE (cont.)**   
You know those two… always hanging out… they’re not exactly the most masculine guys... I’m sure Jeff knows what I'm talking about.

The focus is now on Jeff.

**JEFF**

As much as I hate to agree with him, 

(beat.)

**JEFF (cont.)**

I think he’s got a point.

The group is surprised at this.

**JEFF (cont.)**

I mean, they are really close and they did just move in together. I’m not saying they’re gonna get married or anything, it’s just one of many probable theories.

**BRITTA**

Psh- there’s no way they’re dating! If either of them was gay, I’d know.

(beat.)

**BRITTA (cont.)**

**(quickly and half mumbled)**

You know, because I lived in New York. There are a ton of gay people there. That’s why I’d know.

**ANNIE**

**(trying to change the subject)**

So that’s everyone’s guesses, how much money are we about to sink on this?

Jeff shrugs and is about to say something when Dean Pelton walks in, eyeing the group curiously.

**DEAN PELTON**

What are you guys up to? 

(beat.)

**DEAN PELTON (cont.)**

Where’s Troy and Abed?

**ANNIE**

(hesitant)

Well, that’s kinda what this is all about. They had this whole big announcement planned and then they just left without telling us. We’re betting on what we think they were gonna announce, see?

Annie hands the dean the slip of paper and he reads it, a look of exaggerated shock forming on his face.

**DEAN PELTON**

Well I am disappointed in you! Speculating on the private lives of two of your friends and fellow students is incredibly invasive.

He pauses to read the rest, only becoming more shocked.

**DEAN PELTON (cont.)**

And your betting on their sexual preferences? Jeffrey I expected better of you! This hardly matches the accepting environment we try to push here at Greendale.

**SHIRLEY**

See! I told you all this was none of our business.

Dean Pelton hands the paper back to Annie, and starts to make his way out of the study room, before hesitating and turning back to whisper in Jeff’s ear.

**DEAN PELTON**

**(quietly)**   
15 bucks says they're dating, 5 more if they say they’re sleeping together.

**JEFF**

Got it.

The Dean quickly exits.

**CUT TO BLACK.**

  
  
  
  
  


**ACT II**

**INT. GREENDALE COURTYARD - LATER IN THE DAY**

We see a tracking shot of Britta and Jeff walking to their next class together, they both are deep in conversation.

**BRITTA**

There’s no way they’re actually dating! I would have known by now, I have a talent for picking up on these things, trust me.

Britta grins smugly and Jeff raises an eyebrow, the two stop in the center of the courtyard. 

**JEFF**

Fine. If you have such a good gaydar-

He pauses to survey the campus, he notices Leonard trying to impress a group of students by flipping his eyelids inside out.

**JEFF (cont.)**

Perfect. If you have such a good gaydar, tell me, is Leonard gay?

Britta tenses a bit and tries not to show her anxiety.

**BRITTA**

Are you kidding me? Easy. Easy peasy. Easy peasy lemon- uh- aid.

She squints and examines Leonard.

**BRITTA**

No way he’s gay, hell, he’s probably homophobic. Look at how old he is! I mean, not that all old people are homophobic. I’m not age-ist like some people in this country.

Jeff smiles affectionately and Britta cringes as she can already tell what he’s about to say.

**JEFF**

Wrong! He’s gay, or bi, jury’s still out on the lurid details.

**BRITTA** **  
** No way! How did you know?

(beat.)

**BRITTA (cont.)**

**(disgusted)**

Oh my God! Did you hook up with him? Jeff, props to you for exploring your sexuality but Leonard of all people?

**JEFF**

It’s sweet that I could sleep with someone as out of my league as him, but no, I watched one of his dumb chip review videos and, well, you remember that sexy dreadlocks guy Shirley dated for a while?   
  
Britta’s eyes widen. In the background, we see Troy and Abed beginning to set up to film something. Abed holding a camera and Troy getting into costume.

**BRITTA**

Now way- him and Leonard? They-?

Jeff nods with a look of disgust and delight.

**BRITTA (cont.)**

Holy shit! 

(beat.)

**BRITTA (cont.)**

Holy shit. Leonard’s got more game than I do! I guess maybe you were right. Maybe my gaydar isn’t what it used to be.

She laughs as Jeff performs a quick bow. Behind them, we see Abed filming Troy as he launches into a battle sequence.

**JEFF**

As weird as it feels to be theorizing about Troy and Abed’s relationship, they do hardly try to hide it.

**BRITTA**

Huh? What do you mean?

**JEFF**

Britta they’re inseparable, they wear matching Halloween costumes, they moved into an apartment together and named it after the celebrity couple mashup of their name. I even saw them holding hands once in the back of class for Pete’s sake.

Britta looks surprised, as she takes a moment to think about what Jeff just said, in the background we see Troy kick a little too enthusiastically and completely wipe out, falling flat on his back. Abed quickly sets the camera down and rushes to his side.

**BRITTA** **  
** **(begrudgingly)**

Fine. Maybe they are dating.

In the background, we see Abed help pull Troy up, the two are laughing as he checks Troy up and down for injuries before giving him a quick kiss on the lips before resuming filming.

**JEFF**

So, can I have my 20 dollars now? I was thinking about getting lunch off campus.

**BRITTA** **  
** Nuh-uh Winger, not yet, I said maybe they were dating, not definitely.

Jeff rolls his eyes and suppresses a smile. The two continue walking to class.

**FADE TO BLACK**

**INT. BIOLOGY CLASS - AFTERNOON**

We see the class working, everyone is here except for Troy and Abed. Shirley is working with Annie and seems nervous, Annie is doing the bulk of the work (as usual) while Shirley fidgets absentmindedly.

**SHIRLEY**

Annie?

**ANNIE**

**(distracted)**

Hm?

**SHIRLEY**

I have to um, use the bathroom, would you mind coming with me?

**ANNIE**

Oh! Sure, just give me a second to finish up.

She finishes writing and the two exit class and begin walking down the hallway. Shirley is unusually quiet.

**ANNIE**

**(worried)**

Shirley, is everything ok? Normally when you ask me to come to the bathroom with you it’s because you have some important gossip or something. 

Shirley hesitates. Behind them, we see Troy and Abed walking hand in hand. The two seem calm until they see Annie and Shirley. Troy panics silently and Abed quickly shoves him into a nearby closet and follows, shutting the door behind them.

**SHIRLEY**

Well… it’s about this bet we have.

She pauses and gestures to the bathroom door, the two head into the safety of the women's room to finish their conversation.

**ANNIE**

What do you mean? I didn’t think it was that bad, I mean, The Dean made a good point but still it’s just for fun, I’m sure Troy and-

**SHIRLEY**

**(cutting her off)**

I saw them kissing.

Annie looks confused.

**ANNIE**

What? Troy and Abed?   
  


**SHIRLEY**

**(quickly)**

Two weeks ago. It was the end of the day and I was about to leave to go home but I realized I had left some biology notes in the study room and when I went back to get them Troy and Abed were just leaving and I don’t think they saw me.

(beat.)

**SHIRLEY (cont.)**

**(on the edge of tears)**

And Annie I- I don’t know what to think. They’re both such sweet boys and I want the best for them but this goes- this goes against almost everything I believe in.

(beat.)

Shirley takes a moment to compose herself.

**SHIRLEY (cont.)**

I want to get better, though. And I- I know you’re a lot more accepting of new ideas than I am. So I thought maybe you could try and help me. 

Annie looks surprised, but not upset. She also seems to be on the verge of tears.

**ANNIE** **  
** Oh, Shirley!

She wraps Shirley in a hug.

**ANNIE (cont)**

Of course I can help you. I’m really proud of you for trying to be more accepting, and I’m honored that you’d come to me for help.

**SHIRLEY**

Aww, that’s nice. Thank you honey.

The two continue to hug for a couple more seconds before pulling apart.

**ANNIE**

Do… Do you think it’s too late to change which option I’m betting on?

Shirley looks shocked at the idea.

**SHIRLEY**

Annie I’m surprised with you, betting is immoral you know.

Annie raises an eyebrow.

**SHIRLEY (cont.)** **  
** **(mumbling)**

I’m sure you can ask Jeff.

Annie giggles and the two head back to class. The shot lingers on the hallway a few seconds after they go off screen. We see the closet door crack open and Abed emerges, looking a little ruffled. He checks to make sure the hall is empty and Troy follows, also looking a little flushed and now wearing Abed’s hoodie. The two make their way down the hall and off screen.

**FADE TO BLACK**

**ACT III**

**INT. THE STUDY ROOM - EARLY MORNING**

We see Jeff sitting alone at the table, looking down at his phone. He looks up as the rest of the group (minus Troy and Abed) shuffle in, obviously tired and mumbling half hearted ‘good mornings’.

**PIERCE**

This better be important Jeff, I woke up three hours early for this.

**JEFF**

Pierce… I asked you all to come in here 10 minutes earlier than usual.

The group stares at Pierce with mixed expressions of confusion and concern.

**JEFF (cont.)**

Well… anyways, I just wanted to say that in light of some recent developments,

He pauses to look over at Annie and Shirley.

**JEFF (cont.)**

I think we should call off the bet.

The group boos, a ball of paper hits Jeff in the face.

**JEFF (cont.)**

**(a little irritated)**

Really? Come on, there’s no way I’m the only one with morals here. The dean was right, this is kind of creepy.

**ANNIE**

Didn’t he end up betting too though?

**JEFF**

**(whispered)**

Aren’t you the one who asked me to do this to help with Shirley’s “sensitivity training”?

**ANNIE**

**(sheepishly)**

Well- I mean, yeah. I just couldn’t help myself, at least have some sort of credible reasoning.

**JEFF**

Fine. Just, please, you guys know how sensitive those two knuckleheads can be. Just please if you’re gonna bet on them, do it in private. The least we can do is be supportive to their faces and greedy to their backs.

The group nods in agreement. Troy and Abed enter, trying to hide their mischievous grins as they take their seats. The group sits in quiet anticipation, staring at the two.

**TROY**

What?

Britta and Jeff share a confused look.

**BRITTA**

Your announcement? You guys made kind of a big deal about it but we never got to hear it.

It’s Troy and Abed’s turn to share a look.

**ABED**

Oh, yeah we forgot.

(beat.)

**ABED (cont.)**

Me and Troy are thinking of expanding our morning talk show and starting a late night segment.

Troy nods excitedly. The group seems frozen with shock, everyone's a little confused but not upset.

**BRITTA**

**(carefully)**

Oh! Well that’s… exciting. I’m really happy for you guys, that does seem like the kind of announcement we were all expecting and-

**TROY**

**(trying to contain his excitement)**

Also! Me and Abed are dating now, well, we have been for a couple months.

**JEFF**

There it is.

Abed smiles warmly at Troy, Britta smiles at Jeff, who mouths ‘you owe me’.

**ANNIE**

Awwww you guys!! That’s awesome. I'm really happy for you.

**ABED**

Thanks, sorry we didn’t tell you sooner. We didn’t want to risk the relationship falling apart, like in  _ The Office _ , when Jim and Pam keep their relationship a secret to help preserve the honeymoon phase.

**ANNIE**

Awwww!

The attention falls on Pierce now, who can barely restrain his giggling.

**PIERCE**

You two- gay! Oh my God- so gay! I can’t believe out of everyone here, you two ended up being the fru-

**SHIRLEY**

**(cutting him off sharply)**

Pierce. That’s enough out of you! These two boys were brave enough to tell us and this is how you react? No wonder they were scared to tell us!

She turns from glaring at a very shocked Pierce to smile at Troy and Abed.

**SHIRLEY**

**(sweetly)** **  
** I’m proud of you two, granted I am still a little confused on some aspects of this lifest-

She catches her mistake and clears her throat.

**SHIRLEY (cont.)**

-relationship, but I just want you two to know I still love you.

Troy is beaming and looks close to tears, Abed has a small, but genuine smile and even his eyes are a little shiny.

**JEFF**

Ok, come on, I’m pretty sure most big coming out scenes end with a big sappy group hug.

Abed shoots a finger gun at Jeff and allows Annie and Shirley to scoop him and Troy into a tight hug, they’re soon followed by Britta and Jeff. We see a shot of Annie giving Shirley a reassuring smile, Abed giving Troy a reassuring kiss on his temple, and Jeff smiling smugly at Britta.

**FADE TO BLACK.**

**END TAG**

We see Jeff and Britta sitting on a bench, watching the students that are walking by. Jeff seems more relaxed than Britta, who is squinting at a notebook.

**BRITTA**

What about him?

She gestures to a man with a bright green flannel shirt talking to another man with bright green flannel pants.

**JEFF**

Jacket guy is straight, Pants guy is questioning because of Jacket guy.

**BRITTA**

Bingo. What about her?

Britta nods towards a girl sitting on the opposite bench wearing a red turtleneck and cuffed jeans.

**JEFF**

Bisexual.

**BRITTA**

**(in awe)**

You’re insane, 

(beat as she checks the notebook)

**BRITTA** **  
** Dammit, you’re right though.

Jeff shifts to look at the notebook.

**JEFF**

**Where did you get** that?

**BRITTA**

**(distracted)**

Abed, I told him it was for research purposes.

**JEFF**

Is everyone in the school mentioned in there?

**BRITTA**

**(flipping through the pages)**

Yup, looks like it.

**JEFF**   
Are… we on there?

The two share a look and hesitate before beginning to fight over the notebook.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for reading!! comments + kudos are always appreciated :-)
> 
> my tumblr is @11horsesindrag if you want to scream about these two w me <3


End file.
